The mullet affair
by StephenyRomanian Coven
Summary: Stefan needs a new haircut, but his fashion sense is a bit... nonsense. And Vladimir is such a drama queen. Come and laugh :)


**_Disclaimer_** : everything here belongs to SM.

Friendship or something more, at reader's discretion.

English is not my first language, so, please, be patient with me.

 **Also, the mullet is the worst haircut that ever existed.** I you don't know what it is, keep living your life in the beautiful world of yours.

[This story is for my Vladimir _*winks*]_

* * *

 **THE MULLET AFFAIR**

It was a quiet day in Romania. In the cold evening of Bucharest two vampires were walking down the streets as they looked at _their_ city and its shops. The one that had fair blond hair casually said: «It's interesting seeing that a lot of shops are still open at 10PM. If we ran out of Nutella, we could get it at any time we want». His companion laughed. «Even if I can't see the point into buying Nutella, it could be a nice thing. Even the hairdresser is open; do you need an haircut, Vladimir?».

Vladimir looked at his own reflection into a shopping window; his hair was just fine, he was used to cut his own hair every two or three months and for the moment he was okay with hair being as it was. But then he looked at Stefan: his hair was way too long, almost covering his eyes. «Well I don't need an haircut, but you surely do, your hair is about to cover your eyes. I suggest to cut it before it covers your whole face». Stefan sighed, gaining an angry look from Vladimir. «Maybe you're right. But I quite like having my hair a bit long» he said, but Vladimir immediately replied: «If the Volturi arrived and you had to fight, how would you do if you cannot see because of your hair?». Stefan sighed, louder this time. «Do you always have to be so dramatic?» he asked, knowing well that Vlad could be such a drama queen at a time. «I'm just being realistic here» Vladimir said. «Fine» said Stefan «I'll go get an haircut». Vladimir looked satisfied. «And I'll get back home instead. I don't want to be there as you complain about how mean I am» he said.

Stefan nodded and headed into the hairdresser's shop. A tall, muscled man greeted him with a big smile. «Good evening, sir. How can I help you?» the man asked, the smile never leaving his face. «I'd like to cut my hair» Stefan replied. The man smiled even more and had him seat on a comfortable armchair while he washed Stefan's hair, gently rubbing his head. The vampire seemed to enjoy that sort of massage quite a lot, and was a bit disappointed when the man had him stand up and seat on another armchair, in front of which there was a big mirror. Stefan looked at his hair, long and curly. The hairdresser was stoking it with his hands. «Are you sure you wan to cut it? You hair is very pretty, and these curls are _absolutely adorable!_ ». Stefan sighed ans said«Well, if it was for me, I'd leave it long, but I need to have my hair far from my eyes». The hairdresser stroke his hair once more before saying: «Is it the only problem?». Stefan nodded. «Trust me, then. I have the perfect haircut for you» the hairdresser said, and the smile turned into a smirk.

* * *

 _ *****_ _an hour later *_

Stefan stared at his own hair in the mirror. «What is this called, again?» he asked the hairdresser. The man smiled and replied «A mullet». Stefan loved the mullet. «It's ingenious» he said «'cause you have both long and short hair». He felt that the hairdresser was stroking his curls again and he felt glad to still have them.

«I'm sure Vladimir's gonna approve of this» he said under his breath. He then paid the hairdresser and headed out in the night, on his way to the house he shared with Vladimir.

He found the blond out in the garden, walking in the gardens. Vladimir spotted Stefan and greeted him. Then Stefan went nearer to him, and Vladimir saw _that thing_. «Stefan, tell me» he begun «did you kill the hairdresser?». Stefan looked confused. «No, why are you asking?». Vladimir looked at him in the eye, his face filled with rage. «Because your hair is half long and half short» he replied. Stefan smirked and said: «It's exactly how it should be, it's called a mul-». He was interrupted by Vladimir's screams. «I DON'T CARE HOW IT'S CALLED IT'S HORRIBLE AND IT HAS NO SENSE AT ALL» he yelled. Stefan became quickly mad at him, yet he said no word and headed to the door, only to be stopped by Vladimir. «I don't want you in the house with that hair». Stefan's rage grew. «And where am I supposed to sleep then? And why don't you like it? You wanted me to have my face free, it's free. I wanted to have my hair long, it's long». Vladimir seemed to calm down. «Stef, trust me on this one: that haircut is just terrible. You know I'd never lie to you» he said, the most gently he could in that moment. Stefan sighed: «But I really like it». Vladimir rolled his eyes. «One week» he said, and Stefan's eyes immediately lighted up. «Oh, Vlad, thanks!».

As Vladimir opened the door, he knew for sure he would regret it - _that haircut was rather hideous_.

* * *

Hello everyone, Stepheny_RomanianCoven here. I'm glad you read my story and I'd be grateful if you left a review :)

Love you all


End file.
